Georgia
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier meets Tiana's friend Georgia one night. Rating has changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bare with me. I don't know what Georgia's personality is like, Considering she had like, what, three lines of dialogue. I own nothing and this story's rating may (Will) change. please review! Has anyone noticed most of my stories take place at night? Oddly enough, that's when I write then.**

* * *

Georgia was walking down the street towards "Tiana's Palace." It was late and starting to get to dark to see. She stopped at the side of a building to catch her barings.

"You lost, _chere_?" A deep voice from behind her asked. She spun around and saw the Shadowman standing behind her. She tried to run but was to frightened to move. Her heart raced in her chest. He didn't move; just stood there watching her coldly. The first thing she really noticed about him was his eyes. They were a deep violet and were both beautiful and haunting at the same time. All she could thing of were the stories told to her as a child. Beware the Shadowman. At the end of the day, no matter what differences, everyone could agree to that. Very few natives sought him out; and those who did were usually avoided. He stepped towards her and she lost it. She dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself. "Oh God. Oh God." Facilier stepped forward and knelt down in front of the sobbing woman.

"Shh," he whispered gentle. "I won't hurt y'all." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. She trembled at his touch; tears streaming down her cheeks. The gentleness of his voice frightened her and yet, at the same time, it was oddly appealing. He lifted his other hand and wiped the tears of her cheek. He helped her get to her feet and then held her against his body. "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out this late alone," he said. Without thnking she nodded; her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it had an oddly calming effect on her. He placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted up her head. "What are y'all doing here?" He asked. She stared at him, unable to look away from his eyes.

"I-I was on my way to Tiana's restaurant," she said. He laughed, a deep sinister chuckle that echoed through his whole body.

"That's awfully far away, darling," he said. "Y'all lost." She nodded.

"It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going," she said. He smiled, sending a chil down her spine.

"I think I can help you with that," he said. He let go of he and stepped back, turning towards his shadow. Shadow recognized what his master intended to do and slid off into the shadows. Holding out his palm, Facilier made a small purple flame appear. It floated just above his palm as he turned to Georgia. "Hold out your hand," he said. Georgia eyed the flame with a mixture of fear and suspision. "Don't worry, _chere_," he said. "It won't burn you." He smiled, showing the gap between his front teeth. "Trust me." Georgia shuddered, to frightened to protest, and held out her hand. He dropped the cool flame onto her palm. It floated just above her open hand. She looked at it then back to him.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered. He smiled again.

"No problem, darling," he said. "Just tell Tiana I said '_Bonjour.'_" She nodded and took of running. When she was a little ways away he yelled, "Good luck, Georgia." She paused and looked back at the Shadowman.

_I never told him my name._

* * *

**Wow! Facilier's kinda creepy. Sexy, but creepy. Poor Georgia, that's what you get for getting lost in Facilier's part of town(so all of it). This isn't the last she'll be seeing of him. I'm not quite sure when this is meant to take place, but Tiana's starting to get used to facilier being a pest. W/o the 'Friends' breathing down his neck he's milder and less killy. There's just no reason for him to kill people if he doesn't have a debt to pay back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it's so short. I'll try to make them longer. Own nothing please review**

* * *

Georgia didn't stop running until she had reached Tiana's restaurant. She stood outside the door; still holding the flame the Shadowman had given her because she didn't know how to get rid of it. She pushed open the door and walked in. without stopping she walked directly to Tiana, who just looked at her and smiled.

"Nice fire," she said, jokingly. Georgia looked down at her hand and shook it; trying to make the fire go away. When it didn't she started to panic. "Try clapping," Tiana suggested. Georgia tried it and it worked. Shaking she looked back at Tiana.

"You will not believe who I ran into on the way here," Georgia said. Tiana smiled.

"Shadowman?" She said without missing a beat. Georgia frowned.

"How did you know?" She asked, confused.

"That flame," Tiana said. "You had to get it from someone."

"How'd you know it was him?" Georgia asked. Tiana laughed.

"If it's purple it's his," she replied simply. Georgia nodded and started to shake. Tiana stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Georgia glared at her.

"What's wrong?!" Georgia practically shouted. "I was just alone, at night, in the dark, with, of all people, the Shadowman! I could have died! Or worse!"

"Georgia calm down," Tiana said. "He had no reason to hurt you."

"No! I will not calm down! That man is evil! You may have forgotten that but I haven't! He's wicked and cruel and he's killed people Tiana! He turned you into a frog and tried to murder Charlotte's father! He's a monster, plain and simple. He's remorseless, he's a liar, he's a womanizing con man! He learns your every wish then uses it against you, just to further his own gain. He's, he's…" A deep voice cut into her tirade.

"Standing right behind you."

* * *

**Oh no. Georgia's in trouble. notice that she called him a 'womanizing con man.' (foreshadowing perhaps?) Naveen isn't the only playboy in town. Like i said in chapter one, I'm not sure when exactly this takes place in my Fanverse timelin but Tiana's getting more and more used to Facilier being a bit of a creeper so that's why she's so calm here. The story is still rated T but like I said, that may change. Tell me why you think that's so ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three; own nothing; review please.**

* * *

Georgia turned around with a start. Sure enough, there was the Shadowman standing behind her. She backed away, the counter where Tiana was at digging into her back. He smiled.

"Greetings, Tiana," he said. He turned towards the cowering woman. "And it's good to see you too, Georgia. How y'all doing?" this last part was addressed to the both of them.

"Business is good," Tiana said, far more comfortable near the witch doctor than Georgia was. "You ever gonna eat here Shadowman? All you seem to do is bother my costumers." He was about to protest when Tiana added, "water doesn't count." Facilier shook his head and looked back at Georgia, who was trying to slink away.

"Where y'all heading off to?" He asked, putting his arm around her to keep her from leaving. She shuddered.

"Um," she said, "my friends are over there, and they're the reason I came here. Is that ok?" He smiled at her.

"Y'all want to know your fortune?" He asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tarot cards. "I can tell an awful lot about someone if the just pick three." Georgia shook her head.

"What if they don't?" She asked her curiosity peaked. "Can you tell anything about them then?" He frowned.

"What do y'all mean, _chere_?" He asked. For the first time she smiled.

"Like me?" She asked. "Can you tell anything about me without me picking cards?" He smiled again.

"Let me see," he said, starting to circle her. "You're lonely," he said. "You're bored. You want thrill, an adventure. You're jealous of Tiana for her success but don't want to seem like a bad friend." Tiana gave Georgia a shocked look. Facilier continued. "You want something different but don't know what that something is. And," he leaned in and whispered the next part in her ear, so only she could hear, "you're still a virgin." He backed away and gave her a sly smile. "I can help you with that last one," he added. Georgia started to shake, now very frightened.

"Can I please go now?" She begged. He nodded and let her go. He watched her leave then leaned against the counter, still watching her. Tiana laughed behind him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his back facing her.

"You have her scared out of her mind," Tiana said. "You really should leave that poor girl alone." Facilier laughed.

"That's what I do," he said simply. "I can't help it if all your friends are pretty."

"Really?" She asked. "You think all my friends are pretty? What about Lottie?" He nodded.

"She's a pretty little thing, but it would never work," he said.

"Why not?" Tiana asked. Facilier shot her a look and she understood what he meant immediately. "Oh," she said. She looked over to where Georgia, Violet and a guy she didn't really know were sitting. "Are you done tormenting that poor girl?" She asked Facilier. He laughed.

"Darling," he said, standing up. "I haven't even started." Without another word he walked towards the table. When they saw him approach everyone at the table stopped talking. "Good evening," he said politely, before smiling slyly at Georgia.

_Great_, she though to herself,_ now I'm probably going to be followed everywhere by this weirdo. _He smiled.

"'Weirdo?'" He said. "Now, _chere, _I take offence to that." Georgia shuddered.

"I didn't say anything," she half pleaded. His smile only widened.

"I know." Georgia panicked and looked for something to defend herself with. She grabbed a cup of water and threw it on him. The cold water seemed to shock him because he tensed. Once he registered that he wasn't in danger he relaxed and glared at Georgia; his grip on his cane tightening and his violet eyes starting to glow. Georgia recognized the danger and stood up, putting the chair between herself and him.

"It was an accident," she pleaded as he stalked towards her. "I'm sorry." He glared at her.

"_Chere,_" he said menacingly, "y'all don't know the meaning of the word."

* * *

**Oh shit, he's pissed! Well that's what happens when you get his nice vest, hat and jacket wet. Facilier seemed to be extra creepy in this chapter, especially with his 'virgin' comment. Yes, Facilier, I suppose you could 'help' that ;) Like I said, story's still rated T but that could change fairly quickly. Why do you think he said it couldn't work between him and Lottie. I'll give you a hint, it's pretty freakin' obvious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nothing review.**

* * *

Georgia backed away from the angry voodoo man before tripping over nothing. Facilier stood over the frightened woman, trying to calm himself down.

_Count to ten, _Shadow told him. _Now's not a good time to loose control. _Facilier nodded and took a deep breath. Once he was calm he looked down at Georgia and smiled.

"Sorry about that _chere,_" he told her, offering his cane to help her stand up. "I've got a wicked temper. Fast to came and fast to leave." Once she was on her feet he smiled at her. "I need to work on it." Georgia shuddered and backed away from him.

"Are you alright?" Tiana asked running over to them. Facilier smiled.

"I'm fine _chere,_" he said. "Just a little wet and…"

"Not you!" Tiana said angrily, cutting him off. She turned to Georgia. "Are _you _alright?" She asked her friend. Georgia nodded but Tiana wasn't convinced. "Come in the back," she said guiding Georgia to the kitchen door. She turned angrily towards Facilier. "I think you should leave." Tiana walked Georgia into the kitchen and sat her down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tiana asked her friend. "Damn," she said. "You're lucky he can control his temper." Georgia looked at her shocked.

"That was control?!" Georgia asked. Tiana shrugged.

"It could have been worse!" Tiana insisted. "I may seem calm around him but I'm not delusional! He is dangerous, and now he has an interest in you. Stay far away from him. Promise me that!" Georgia nodded. Tiana sighed with relief. "Good," she said.

"What happens if he comes after me?" Georgia asked. Tiana sighed.

"Stay in populated areas," she said. "There are only so many people he can fight at one time. And he's not faster than a bullet if it's point blank." Georgia nodded.

"Why is he bothering me?" She asked. Tiana shook her head.

"Because he's a bastard who likes to play with the minds of those around him," she said. "Or because he thinks you're attractive. I'm not sure which one but it's definitely one of those two." Georgia looked up.

"He thinks I'm attractive?" She asked, suddenly feeling vain. Tiana looked at her and frowned.

"Don't even think about it Georgia," she said warningly. "You said it yourself, he's a womanizer. You wouldn't be the first woman he's magic into his bed and you wouldn't be the last. That's exactly how he wants you to feel." Georgia nodded then smiled to herself.

"He is rather handsome though," Georgia admitted.

"And charismatic," Naveen said, forcing his way into the conversation. Tiana hit her head with her palm.

"Not my husband too," she said. Naveen smiled.

"You have to admit he has some sort of appeal, Tiana," Naveen said. Tiana shook her head before turning back to Georgia.

"He's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about," she told her friend. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless." Georgia nodded.

"I promise Tiana," she said. "And don't worry. He still gives me the creeps." Tiana nodded.

"Good," she said. "That's how you should feel."

* * *

Facilier walked down the street back to his emporium.

_Penny for your thought? _Shadow asked his master, who was being oddly quiet.

"What do you think it'd take to get that pretty little _chere _to spend a night with me?" He said. Shadow cocked his head.

_She seems scared of you, _he said before silently laughing. _But then again, so were the others at first. It shouldn't take much._

"She's a virgin," Facilier said. "They're usually harder to woo, but I think this one has promise. She's lonely, unsure of herself. It should be interesting."

_What's your plan? _Shadow asked. Facilier smiled.

"Same as it always is" he said. "Let her come to me, then show her it's not just magic I'm good at."

* * *

**The story's getting dangerously close to going up a rating. If you think it's already reached that point let me know. Facilier is damn SEXY! If I was Georgia I'd take him up on any offer. The end is basically Facilier admitting that Naveen's not the only man-whore in town. Well, his name is a play on the french word for 'easy' ;) Georgia is not quite seduced yet. She's flattered that he thinks she's pretty and she will admit that he's attractive, but she's still to scared of him to , well you know. She's going to have time to think though and who knows, maybe that'll change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, but I'm changing the rating of my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! everyone seems to be boycotting my stories :'(**

* * *

Georgia did a Tiana said. She kept only to the crowded parts of town and didn't seek him out. That didn't keep her from seeing him, however. It wasn't enough to make her think he was following her, but it was enough for him to always be on her mind.

She walked down the French Quarter, keeping her eyes on the ground. She wasn't far from his emporium and she knew it. She swallowed nervously. Her feet seemed to be bringing her here more and more and she knew why.

_I wonder what I'm missing? _She thought to herself. That question had been gnawing at her since that night in Tiana's restaurant. She stopped walking and leaned against a wall, trying to get her thoughts together. She had never been with a man, not even once. She sighed. She knew she would either give into her desire or go mad from the curiosity. She stopped leaning against the wall and headed towards 'Duke's.' She would go eat something and clear her head.

* * *

Facilier watched Georgia as she walked away. His shadow was gliding around on the ground, growing antsy.

_She wants you, _he said to his master. Facilier nodded.

"Give it a little more time," he said. "She'll give. And when she does," he scratched his shadows chin, "I'll be there." Shadow nodded and pulled away.

_Will I need to leave the room? _He asked. _Again?_ Facilier nodded.

"You know you scare them," he said to the dejected shade. Shadow nodded.

_Then maybe you should find one that isn't scared of me, _he said bitterly. Facilier laughed as he walked back to the emporium.

"If I had to wait that long," he said, chuckling, "I'd never get laid."

* * *

Georgia was sitting at a booth alone, a plate of eggs in front of her and deep in thought. She was trying to decide whether or not to visit the Shadowman. She was weighing her options to see whether or not I'd worth it.

_Pro,_ she thought to herself, _lonely women like me have visited him a lot. _She sighed, thinking of the stories. _He's got to be good at something. Con, he could _kill_ me. Con, I promised Tiana I wouldn't. Pro, I don't want to die a virgin. And it'd be rude not to take him up on his offer. And he was awful polite. And handsome, _she added. She sighed, thinking about the witch doctor. His violet eyes, his light coffee skin. His vest, his suit, the way he held her when the first met. His _voice. _Exasperated, she stood up, dropping coins on the table. He had her. She walked out of the diner and headed back towards his shop. She'd find out what he was like if it killed her.

The trip there wasn't very far, and she walked fast. And she didn't stop walking until she had reached the door to his emporium. It was around this time it started to seem like a bad idea. She turned around and was about to walk away when the door slowly opened. She turned back towards the emporium. No one was at the door, it had opened on it's own.

_He knows I'm here, _she realized grimly. _There's no turning back. _Hesitantly, she entered the macabre building. She had never been in it before but it was just as horrible as she'd imagined. There were shelves filled with skulls and bones. Voodoo dolls littered the floor, some frighteningly realistic. She noted a purple couch pushed into one of the corners. Behind he the door shut with a creak and a slam. She turned around, now very frightened. The room had gone almost completely dark. _This was a mistake, _she thought to herself. _He'll kill me; I'm going to die here. _A deep frightening laugh cut into her thoughts. She turned back around and looked up. There he was. He was sitting in a chair, his legs propped up on his table, regarding her coldly. He was shuffling his pack of tarot cards almost lazily. His shadow was on the wall behind him, watching her as intently as his master. She would have sworn she saw his eyes glowing.

"Hope I didn't scare y'all," he said. He motioned towards the chair in front of him. "Sit," he ordered her. As if willed by some unseen force, Georgia walked forward and sat down at the table. He took his legs down off the table and leaned forward looking her up and down. She trembled under his gaze. He smiled. "Don't be afraid, _chere,_" he told her. "I won't hurt you. That'd spoil the fun." Georgia swallowed and began to cry. He had her. They both knew it. All that was left was for her to surrender her virginity to him. She shuddered. It couldn't be that easy.

* * *

**what do you think so far? like I said going up a rating. Facilier has managed to seduce another one (Two if I count). Show of hands who's jealous of Georgia right now *raises hand*. Please review. I wrote this for you while I was sick. And check out my Poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, is everyone dead? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll beg if I have to. Please review. I'm an aspiring writer and I like getting feedback for my work. *Makes sad eyes* Please review. Also I own nothing. ALSO, I just noticed that every chapter I've written for this story so far starts with 'Georgia.' No reason to break tradition :)**

Georgia sat across from the witch doctor, trembling and crying. Facilier stopped shuffling his deck of cards and stood up, walking over to her. He stood behind her chair placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I wasn't lying, darling," he said gently as he began to massage her shoulders. "I won't hurt y'all." She looked at him and saw a sly smile cross his features. "At least," he said proudly, "not on purpose." She shuddered at his awful promise. He took his hand off of her shoulders and pull out her chair, helpinigh her to her feet. He held her against him, removing her hat and running his hand through her hair. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart. He stopped running his fingers through her hair and began to remove her dress, guiding her to the purple couch as he did so. She trembled, unsure what to do. Facilier leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"This might be a little difficult," he said, "if I'm dressed." Georgia nodded and began to remove his clothes as he stopped momentarily removing hers. She slipped off his coat and began to unbotton his vest. "Leave the hat and the necklace, _mon chere_," he said. "I don't take those off." She nodded and finished removing his vest so that he was standing before her bare chested. He smiled at her, "Y'all need to take my pants of too," he said matter of factly. Again she nodded, placing her trembling on the red sash that surrounded hiw waist. She stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said, backing away. "I can't." He looked at her gently and smiled.

"Relax," he said, "it's your first time. I wasn't that confident either. Take off your dress; I'll turn around if it helps." He turned around so that she could finish undressing while he removed his pants. She slipped out of her dress and removed her undergarments. Once she was completely nude she started to tremble again.

"You can turn around," she told him.

"So can you," he replied. She took a deep breath and finally turned around. She blushed when she saw him, causing him to smile. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed the side of her neck gently as her heartbeat echoed in her ear. He laid down with her on him, her chest to his.

"What should I do?" Georgia asked. Facilier smiled.

"Just relax," he said. "Y'all won't enjoy it if your scared." He snapped his fingers and his shadow left the room. She sighed, relieved that it wasn't going to stay. She looked into his eyes, her gut twisted with fear. He kissed her again and drew her closer to him. Panic filled her. She wasn't ready. She thought she was but she wasn't.

"Don't!" She begged, moving away from him. She stood up and backed away from him and the couch. "Please!" He propped himself up on his right side and looked at her.

"What's wrong, _chere,_" he asked. She started to tremble.

"I'm not ready," she said. "I thought I was but I'm not. I'm scared." He smiled.

"I have that effect on people sometimes," he said slyly, frightening her even more.

_Damn it! _She thought to herself. _He's naked! He shouldn't still be intimidating. _She swallowed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, picking her clothes of the floor. He laughed.

"Don't be," he said, watching her get dressed. "You're just not ready yet." He smiled. "I'll be there when y'all are." She shuddered and walked out the door. Facilier lied back down on the couch.

"Well," he said outloud to his shadow, "that was frustrating." Shadow looked angrily at the door.

_Should we follow her to see where she's going? _He asked.

"She's heading towards Tiana's restaurant," Facilier said, sitting up. "Poor girl 'ill get herself yelled at." He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. "Let's go help her explain."

* * *

"Tiana!" Georgia said, running up to her friend. Tiana took one lookat her and frowned.

"You didn't," she said accusingly. Georgia looked at her stunned.

"What?" She asked. "No, I didn..." She began but Tiana didn't let her finish.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Tiana said. "I warned you he was dangerous. And then you let him go and..."

"She didn't _let _me do anything," a deep voice cut into Tiana's rant. She turned around and saw Facilier standing behind her. He walked over and stood between Tiana and Georgia. "So why don't you leave the poor dear alone?" Tiana looked at the two of them.

"You didn't do anything?" She asked Georgia. Georgia nodded. Tiana sighed. "Fine," she said. "Now if y'all will excuse me, I'm busy." And she turned and left. Facilier turned and smiled at Georgia; she blushed.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Facilier shook his head.

"No point in y'all getting into to trouble for something you didn't do," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "You're lucky I consider myself a gentleman. Not everyone would have handled what y'all did so calmly. Although," he said with a smile, "how about next time you make sure you're ready before you come to vist?" Georgia laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

**So this story is over and Georgia's still a virgin. And a cock tease. Facilier seemed to take it pretty well, although he's pretty good at seducing women so he can propbably just find another one. Guessing time! Facilier mentions he was that confident during his first time; Who do you think his first time was?**


	7. Epilogue

**Takes place _months _after the other chapters. Own nothing. Review.**

It was late at night and Facilier was alone in his alley sitting under the magnolia tree, which for the first time in a while was in full bloom. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers. It was such a nice night he was considering falling asleep beneathe the tree. He pulled his hat over his eyes and closed them.

"Excuse me?" A woman said. He lifted up his hat and opened his eyes. It was Georgia. He looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to see y'all again, chere," he said, getting to his feet. "Why y'all here?" He asked. She looked down and blushed.

"I think I'm ready," she said. He smiled.

"Really?" He asked. "After all this time you're still a virgin?" She blushed again.

"Yeah," she said bashfully. "So what do you say?" He cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd love to chere," he said. "I mean y'all are pretty, but I'm afraid y'all are a little late. I'm spoken for." She looked at him, stunned.

"What?" She asked. "Who?" He smiled.

"That's between me and mon chere," He said. "I love her." Georgia nodded, looking at the ground sadly. He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face. "Don't be sad chere," he said. "Any man would be lucky to have you. Y'all just need to find the right one." She nodded.

"Maybe if it doesn't work out with you and her, I can come back," she said. Facilier frowned.

"Careful what y'all say darlin'," he said. "I'd give my life for her. If it didn't work out, I don't know what I'd do." She nodded.

"Alright," She said. "Good night." She turned and walked away.

"Night, chere."

**Looks like Georgia lost her chance, Facilier has someone. I wonder who. Keep reading my stories and you'll find out. :b..**


End file.
